15 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Była sobie Ziemia - Źródła energii, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Marta mówi! - Marta nie mówi po małpiemu, odc. 17 (Martha Speaks no Monkey); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości g. 9:30 Pogoda g. 9:35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 16 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Słodki ciężar, odc. 18 (Pet or Pets); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 iCarly - odc. 17 (iPromote Tech Foots); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kulm - konkurs indywidualny - LOTY ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kulm - konkurs indywidualny - LOTY kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Mordercza broń - Wspólne łowy (Ultimate Killers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Pamięć - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2333; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Nowa zabawka Smerfusia, odc. 170 (Baby’s New Toy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 5/13 - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Blask ognia (Firelight); dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:William Nicholson; wyk.:Sophie Marceau, Stephen Dillane, Kevin Anderson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Rzym s. II - odc. 3 (Rome s. II, ep. 3 These Being The Words Of Marcus Tullius Cicero); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Rzym s. II - odc. 4 (Rome s. II, ep. 4 Testudo Et Lepus); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Dwunastu (12 (12 razgniewannych mużczin)); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; wyk.:Sergiej Makowiecki, Sergiej Garmasz, Aleksiej Pietrenko, Jurij Stojanow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Pręgowani bracia - odc. 8 / 8 (Banded brothers - ep. 8 / 8); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 97; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 880; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 881; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 685 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 686 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Big Sur - dzikie wybrzeże Kalifornii (Big Sur: Kalifornia Wild Coast); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Alex Gregory; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa do łowców głów - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży (67) Słowacja "Za miedzą"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Mediolan (sprint drużynowy); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Mediolan (sprint drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Trójka do wzięcia; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Bartek Konopka; wyk.:Klaudia Barcik, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzyssztofik, Krzysztof Czeczot, Michał Włodarczyk, Marek Kasprzyk, Violtetta Arlak, Łukasz Mechanicki, Andrzej Konopka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1919; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wajrak na tropie - Pluszcz miłość na zabój - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Załęski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Marek Jackowski - lider i założyciel Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 468 - Błędny rycerz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kultura, głupcze (16); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:40 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:50 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Serbia ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Serbia kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Zakupy (51); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Głęboka woda - odc. 6/13 "Niebieska karta" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (premiery: "W ciemności" reż. Agnieszka Holland, "Rzeź" reż. Roman Polański, Jean - Claude Carriere książka "Alfabet zakochanego z Meksyku"); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (14); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Monika Borzym - "Girl Talk" (koncert); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Hydrozagadka - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Duszyński, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 1/4 - Nabór (odc. 1/4 - Nabór); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (premiery: "W ciemności" reż. Agnieszka Holland, "Rzeź" reż. Roman Polański, Jean - Claude Carriere książka "Alfabet zakochanego z Meksyku"); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 07:00 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 13 - Wielkie cięcie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Zbliżenia 08:00 Prosto z lasu 08:15 Magazyn wąbrzeski 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Agroregion 09:00 Transmisja mszy świętej 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Łowcy cieni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Dokument w TVP Bydgoszcz 18:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:45 W zbliżeniu 19:00 Tu kultura 19:25 Nowe idee - odpowiedzialni w biznesie 20:00 Listy gończe - Na progu dojrzałości - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:10 Po oklaskach 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Świadkowie XX wieku - Niepodległość; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Tu kultura - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Głos Mediów - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:47 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:17 Polska według Kreta - odc. 16 - Sandomierz i okolice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:42 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Łowcy cieni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:51 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 51 (odc. 51); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Świadkowie XX wieku - Niepodległość; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Listy gończe - Na progu dojrzałości - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 58 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 59 8:15 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 7 8:25 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 8 8:35 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 9 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 64 9:15 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 65 9:45 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 3 10:15 Gwiazda popu 12:15 Bogowie muszą być szaleni 14:25 Królowie Dogtown 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 4 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 7 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 23:00 Głosy Odcinek: 6 0:00 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy 1:45 Magazyn sportowy 3:45 Tajemnice losu 4:45 TV market TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 3 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 3 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Odcinek: 2 11:40 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 530 12:10 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 13:10 Mam talent Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 14:45 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 3 15:15 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 4 15:50 Sydney i siedmiu nieudaczników 18:00 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana 21:40 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 22:40 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 18 23:40 Łowca snów 2:10 Arkana magii 3:30 Uwaga! 3:45 Rozmowy w toku 4:35 Nic straconego TV 4 4:45 Spadkobiercy 5:30 Spadkobiercy 6:20 V-Max 6:50 Dekoratornia 7:20 Zamiana żon 8:20 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 9:20 Babar zwycięzca 10:55 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 11 11:55 Ostoja rekinów Odcinek:1 12:55 Dekoratornia 13:25 Dzieci natury 14:05 Spadkobiercy 15:05 Spadkobiercy 16:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dwanaście krzeseł 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 12 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Ludzie, których znam 23:05 Stawka większa niż życie 1:30 STOP Drogówka 2:30 Chłopaki z taśmy 3:20 TV market 3:35 To był dzień 4:25 To był dzień na świecie 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 MdM Odcinek: 33 6:40 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 34 7:40 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 133 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 9:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 10:40 Lucek i Luśka - strażnicy Teksasu 12:30 Nadchodzi Lola 14:30 Gwiezdny chłopak 16:40 Uczeń Merlina Odcinek: 2 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 13 19:00 Zwariowane melodie 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 35 20:00 Supernowa 2012 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 2 23:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 0:00 Gliniarz z Memphis Odcinek: 5 1:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 133 2:00 Dom Odcinek: 21 4:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 7 4:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 4:35 We dwoje Odcinek: 12 5:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 6:00 Jej cały świat Odcinek: 7 6:30 Jej cały świat Odcinek: 8 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 9:35 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 3 10:45 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 4 11:55 Zakładnik na drzewie 13:45 Andre 15:45 Strzelby dla San Sebastian 18:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 19:00 Niania Odcinek: 94 Sezon: 7 19:30 Niania Odcinek: 95 Sezon: 7 20:05 Żółtodziób 22:30 Mentalista Odcinek: 4 23:30 Shootfighter: Na śmierć i życie 1:30 Arkana magii 3:35 W roli głównej Odcinek: 3 4:05 W roli głównej Odcinek: 4 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10:10 Różowa Pantera - odc. 15, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 16, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 57, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986-1988 13:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 1, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 13:25 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 58, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986-1988 13:55 M.A.S.K. - odc. 2, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 14:20 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 59, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986-1988 14:50 M.A.S.K. - odc. 3, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 15:15 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska - odc. 45, teleturniej, USA 2007 16:10 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 17:05 Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 18:05 Komisarz Rex - odc. 5, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1994 19:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 6, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1994 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show, Polska 2007 20:25 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show, Polska 2007 21:30 Bananowy Joe - film przygodowy, Włochy, RFN 1982 23:30 Włatcy móch 5 - Bódowa, placek i splówa - odc. 63, Polska 2008 23:55 Włatcy móch 5 - Miszczu Makratury - odc. 64, Polska 2008 0:25 Happy Hour - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011 1:15 Jazda Figurowa - odc. 33, program rozrywkowy 2:00 Zamiana żon - odc. 11, reality show, Polska 2007 2:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Dynamo Moskwa 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Dynamo Moskwa 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Caja 3 Voleibol Teruel 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Caja 3 Voleibol Teruel 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Boks - Gala w Offenburgu - waga superśrednia: Arthur Abraham - Pablo Oscar Natalio Farias 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Boks - Gala w Offenburgu - waga superśrednia: Arthur Abraham - Pablo Oscar Natalio Farias 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 16:30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Magazyn snowboardowy - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: SPR Lublin - Ruch Chorzów 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: SPR Lublin - Ruch Chorzów 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Jastrzębski Węgiel 1:15 Zakończenie programu TTV 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Ready Steady Drink 10:00 Psie Adopcje 10:30 Biznes Reaktywacja 11:00 Życie w przepychu 12:00 Godzina na poddaszu EXTRA 12:30 W trasie 13:00 Telepaci 14:00 Kulisy Sławy extra 14:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 15:00 Kartoteka 16:00 Doktor Łapa extra 16:15 Psie Adopcje 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Twoja pogoda 17:15 Express Popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 W trasie 18:30 Godzina na poddaszu EXTRA 19:00 Biznes Reaktywacja 19:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 20:00 Życie w przepychu 21:00 Jak zginął Popiełuszko? 22:00 Kartoteka 23:00 Telepaci 00:00 Biznes Reaktywacja 00:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 01:00 Życie w przepychu 02:00 Kartoteka TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Paweł Wakarecy gra 12 Preludiów z op. 28; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Ślady donikąd: Carlos Kleiber (THE CONDUCTOR CARLOS KLEIBER); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Eric Schulz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Dokument tygodnia - Pamiętnik Leo; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Norek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Dokument tygodnia - Telewizja Solidarność; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Łoszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Neonowa krowa; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii - Przemoc; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Studio Kultura - Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Szkarłatny pilot"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Szkarłatny pilot (Kurenai no buta); film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1992); reż.:Hayao Miyazaki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Sceny z życia smoków - Żaba odc.2; reż.:Ireneusz Czesny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dixie - Odc 2 Piątaki; serial animowany; reż.:Roman Huszczo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 2 - Super reklama; reż.:Jan Baudouin de Courtenay; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Jutro; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bogdan Hussakowski; wyk.:Janusz Ostrowski, Iwona Biernacka, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Ryszard Ronczewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Strzeleckim /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Strzeleckim - Film; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Strzeleckim /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Strzeleckim - 14 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '93. Warsztat - Koncert Gala; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Strzeleckim /3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Niedziela z...Andrzejem Strzeleckim - Smutne miasteczko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Wojtek niedźwiedź, który poszedł na wojnę (Voytek the Soldier Bear) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Will Hood, Adam Lavis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kino nocne - Życie wewnętrzne - txt - str.777 kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Maria Probosz, Jolanta Nowak, Jan Machulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Rzeka dzieciństwa - koncert jubileuszowy Tadeusza Nalepy (1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Monolog (Monologue); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1972); reż.:Ilja Awerbach; wyk.:Leonid Nevedomsky, Valeri Matveyev; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 Telewizyjne Technikum Rolnicze - Styczniowa branka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Sonda - Droga mleczna; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2/14 - Papiescy elektorzy - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ten Krakowski Kazimierz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Chłopi - odc. 3/13 Zrękowiny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Najdłuższa droga; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ex Libris - 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak ferii (24); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - PKWN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Otwór w scianie 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Spór o historię - Mniejszości narodowe w II RP; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 59; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - "Siedem górek Stefii Wróbel"; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Linia Stalina. Honor czy hańba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Szerokie tory - Plac Czerwony; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Chłopi - odc. 4/13 Wesele; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - Atom algorytm technologii; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 15.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Królewska Forteca Chinon (La Forteresse Royale de Chinon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 59; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 80 Lat Polskiego Lotnictwa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Skarby Trzeciej Rzeszy - txt - str.777; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 15.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1803; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1804; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1805; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1806; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1807; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Notacje - Barbara Krafftówna. W filmie i kabarecie Starszych Panów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 9 - Matylda - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Zawód podróżnik na południe. Andrzej Stasiuk; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Pawelec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Franciszka Serafickiego w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 40; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Co nam w duszy gra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 865; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 36 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 37 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i latarnia morska, odc. 40 (Noddy and the Lighthouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 58* - Obcy krajowcy - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 865; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i latarnia morska, odc. 40 (Noddy and the Lighthouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 58* - Obcy krajowcy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (71); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych